


Reverse Order

by Kalloway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Age Up As Appropriate, Blow Jobs, Doing It For Cloud, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gives Denzel 'lessons'. </p><p>(Putting an 'Underage' tag on this but Denzel is however old you want him to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> Originally posted October 31st, 2006.
> 
> Prompt: "Reno/Denzel. Don't know how, but it happens. Author's choice to age up if wanted, but bonus points for shota and mentions of Cloud-worship on both parties."

"He's going to kill me, yo," Reno commented even though his voice broke midway when Denzel gave a curious and experimental lick along the underside of his cock.

"He's not," Denzel replied, looking carefully up at Reno from where he sat on his knees between Reno's legs.

"He'll think about it."

"He will," Denzel agreed. And then he lapped at the clear fluid gathering at the tip of Reno's erection and Reno stopped paying attention entirely. The kid could have said anything, really.

Part of him - a small silly sober part - knew that teaching Cloud's little foundling the things depraved men did was likely a bad thing, but knowing full well what Cloud could do in return (especially that thing with his tongue), Reno could also understand the boy's reasoning.

Which is why Denzel was sucking him off for the third time that week - practice. For Cloud.

The kid wanted to seduce Cloud. And Reno, as he'd noted before Denzel's teeth made slight, delightful contact with his cock, could understand that. At one point he had taken Cloud out and gotten him good a drunk and proceeded to make sure they were both insanely sore in the morning.

Wasn't like there was much work anymore - just Rufus tossing money at the remaining Turks to keep him company and act as yes-men to whatever he was planning (though really, going to Reeve always made so much more sense).

Get drunk. Fuck. Sometimes in reverse order.

He moaned as Denzel's tongue explored the end of his cock as if he hadn't given it a quite thorough exam the last time they were together. He didn't care - Reno liked the way Denzel would close his eyes as if his whole being was into the act. It wasn't for him though. For Cloud, Denzel would give it his all.

Complaining seemed pointless. Jealousy did not become him. And really, he saw nothing wrong with eventually suggesting a threesome.

Reno moaned again as Denzel finally took his cock properly into his mouth to suck at the first few inches while his hands eagerly sought out the rest. Kid knew how to beat off, at least. He tried not to think about where their lessons might lead - he didn't dare actually fuck Denzel. Somewhere, deep inside, he did have a handful of morals and one of them had something to do with not fucking sweet little virgins who belonged to anyone who could kick his ass to the next continent.

"S'good," Reno muttered as he reached down to stroke Denzel's head. Compared to the first day, when Denzel came begging on his knees that he absolutely had to learn how to seduce someone, Denzel had gotten quite a bit better. Still a little slow and still a little too careful, but better.

Denzel tried to force himself a bit and gagged. He was still coughing when Reno hauled him up onto his ratty sofa and kissed him.

"Gotta learn yer limits," Reno said as he settled Denzel onto his lap. "Don't push yourself."

"I know," Denzel said. "But I can..."

Reno shut him up by reaching down to squeeze the bulge in his pants. Getting Denzel out of his lower clothing was a bit of a trick, but worth it when Reno could grab a firm handful of soft ass and tease the tip of Denzel's erection with just two fingers. From the way the boy was moaning, he'd come from that little bit of stimulation.

Reno slid his hand back and down, just barely finding tight muscle before Denzel writhed against him and cried out, burying his head against Reno's shoulder as he came.

Denzel's seed splashed against him, too hot and much too tempting. Reno pulled Denzel's hands down and wrapped them around his own cock, guiding them until he thought it might be better to just come and perhaps move along to another lesson.

Or grab a beer and call Rufus.

He liked the sight of Denzel's thighs spread wide over his lap. But he also rather liked closing his eyes the same way Denzel did. They could both imagine a slightly different scenario that way. The burning white of orgasm still felt just as good.


End file.
